


All the Things We'd Do

by rococowitch



Series: When the Night Comes [2]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: But not explicit, Gen, Other, Prompt Fic, and cyprian loves them very much, august is...a treasure, sleepy and spicy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rococowitch/pseuds/rococowitch
Summary: Another prompt fic! "I won't deny I've got in my mind now all the things we'd do." My Hunter, Cyprian, with August.
Relationships: August Willenheim/Original Male Character(s), Hunter/August Willenheim
Series: When the Night Comes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596103
Kudos: 11





	All the Things We'd Do

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fic! "I won't deny I've got in my mind now all the things we'd do." My Hunter, Cyprian, with August.

Morning light bursts through a sliver in heavy curtains, and Cyprian blinks awake. He stretches, his bones clicking into place, and looks over to the sleeping figure beside him, his breath catching.

Their back is to him, silvering hair cascading down pale skin; Cyprian leans forward and brushes the soft locks away from their neck and places gentle kisses on the warm skin underneath. He wraps an arm around them, pulling August flush to his chest, his lips trailing down to their shoulder before they stir.

Rough fingers trail up their arm, and he smirks to himself as he sees gooseflesh erupt in their wake. August is always so cool and collected; it took Cyprian a while to learn the small ways in which they lose their composure. The flush of their cheeks, the twitch of their fingers, the small stuttered breaths. Cyprian treasures them like precious gems, each one more endearing than the last.

August turns in his arms, buries their face in his chest, muttering something under their breath.

“I’m sorry, darling, I couldn’t hear you,” he grins. Bright blue eyes look up through dark lashes, their brow arched.

“I thought you weren’t a morning person.” Their voice is thick with sleep and Cyprian has never heard a more beautiful sound. He brushes hair back behind their ear and kisses them softly, humming contentedly as they wrap themselves around him, always wanting to be closer, _closer_.

With August he forgets he’s been missing something, yearning to be made whole. He’s searched the world for it, traveled through countless countries to find it. Cyprian has always been a nomad, a wanderer with no direction, but August has become his Northern Star.

He finds August’s hand, weaves their fingers together, kisses it.

“How would you feel,” Cyprian starts, his voice slow and playful. “If we left?” August’s eyes go wide and they search his eyes.

“Left…Lunaris?” He shifts, pulls August a little tighter and shakes his head.

“What if we left Eskria? Went somewhere far, left this behind. Just the two of us.” The corners of August’s mouth twitch up and they lean back, humming in thought.

“It does sound tempting…” They look back at Cyprian and fully grin at the look on his face. “You’ve been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you?” He rolls over, August beneath him, and begins kissing down their chest.

“Oh, I won’t deny I’ve got in my mind all the things we’d do.” He nips at the skin of their collarbone, sucking a small mark there and laughs at the small smack to his shoulder August gives him. He raises his head and sighs as August runs their fingers through his hair.

Their smile fades, a crease in their brow. “Maybe someday. I have my–”

“Your work is here, yes.” He kisses their forehead, breathing in the scent of their skin mixed with lavender. “Someday, then.” A wicked glint flashes in their eyes, and Cyprian pulls at the robe barely hanging on to August. “As for _now_ …”


End file.
